


Just Joan

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Tabula Rasa au, Willow - Freeform, btvs, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Just Joan <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Written for elviswhataguy who wanted a S6 Buffy, Willow friendship drabble of some kind. Well, you got a double, I hope you enjoy it *g* Post <i>Tabula Rasa</i> AU. <br/>Word count: 200<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Joan

Joan knows once upon a time she had another name, another life. (Willow researched until Joan’s skin prickled and she warned her to stop). Knows in a detached way, like that other girl was some random TV character she watched as a kid; then forgot. She likes being Joan, just Joan -- the wiped-clean innocence of it. Likes Willow’s weird familiarity. Her babbled tangents and quick, nervous smile; amnesiac humour and nightly cemetery heart-to-hearts. They’re ‘Thelma and Louise-ing’ it through this brave new world, top down, music blaring, they’ll skip the Grand Canyon denouement by mutual consent. Life is a gift. 

****

The day Willow first floats a pencil, Joan feels the cliff hurtling towards them, starts to fall. Manages to mutter, “Cool,” before sprinting outside. Clings to the back-step and stares at the lawn until the urge to buck, scream, smash has clotted cold. 

“Y-you okay?” Willow’s voice wavers. 

“Yeah.” Joan glances up. Willow is squinting in the sun, flaming hair suddenly streaked black. _No_. Joan blinks hard. Blinks away fighting-dying-betrayal. Blinks away -- _I think I was in..._ She’s Joan, just Joan.

“Mocha?”

Joan smiles. “Sure.”

“Trust me,” Willow says, “mocha makes all things right.”

For now Joan believes her.


End file.
